


oye cariño, solo pienso en ti

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Acurrucarse, Birds, Comfort, Confesiones de amor, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Español | Spanish, Literal Sleeping Together, Llorar, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, compartiendo una cama, consuelo, dormir juntos, laughing, pesadillas, pájaros, reírse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan tiene una pesadilla, y Shane lo tranquiliza.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	oye cariño, solo pienso en ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a [Yesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks) por leerlo por mi!
> 
> título de "[Lo Que Siento](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjGkbFqi67c)" por Cuco

Están acostados en una cama que tiene unos cientos de años, en un cuarto de olor a viejo, y hay un búho perchado en un árbol, cantándole a la noche.

Estaría muy cool quedarse aquí como turista, pero no: Shane y Ryan tienen que quedarse aquí como investigadores a ver si el fantasma de la vieja que vivia aqui los va atacar o no. Esa vieja murió con  _ muchos _ enemigos, y juró venganza a los que entraron en su casa en nombre de esos mismos enemigos. No faltaba el hecho de que ella mató a algunos de esos enemigos en su casa mientras podía. Y la cereza encima de todo era que murió justo en esta cama.

Hace media hora ya se acostaron los dos, y Shane estaba ya por quedar profundo, cuando empezó a escuchar un sonido muy particular. Un gemido, ¿pero de donde? No había animales en la casa, a lo que podía acordarse Shane. Abre los ojos lentamente, ve el techo oscuro y alto encima de él, y mira a su alrededor. No ve nada fuera de lo normal, y es cuando mira a su derecha que descubre que es.

Es Ryan. Y esta llorando.

Shane se acomoda de nuevo, mirando hacia su compañero, el ceño fruncido con preocupación. Ryan tiene lágrimas, y está soñando con algo terrible, porque su cara es una de sufrimiento, y esta haciendo unos sonidos que suenan adoloridos para Shane. El toca su mejilla levemente.

“¿Ryan?” susurra. Ryan no lo escucha, en vez, llama por el.

“Shane… no… Shane, no…” Ryan dice, voz callada y alta. El corazón de Shane se tuerce, nunca ha querido ver su mejor amigo de esta forma. Agarra su hombro, apretandolo.

“Ryan.”

Ryan llora. “Shane, perdon, perdon, Shane, no,” gime.

Shane se siente cerca de lágrimas, y con eso, sacuda a Ryan, bregando que despierte.

“¡Ryan!” dice mas alto, y esta vez, Ryan si se despierta, ojos grandes y asustados en la oscuridad. Su mano agarra la cobija, y está temblando. Shane deja de apretar su hombro, ya frotandolo en un gesto de amabilidad.

“Shane,” Ryan dice en manera callada. Lo mira fijamente, como si se iría. Shane nunca lo haría.

“Oye, tranquilo, era una pesadilla, estás bien,” Shane dice. Ryan asiente, cierra los ojos para parar sus lágrimas. Trae una mano para limpiarlas, y mira de nuevo a Shane. Se ve cansado.

“Si, una pesima pesadilla.”

“¿Te sientes bien?” Shane pregunta, sabiendo que es una pregunta tonta. Claro que no lo está, sigue temblando debajo de su mano. Las manos de Ryan agarran las sábanas.

“No,” Ryan dice. “Soñe… con que nos estaban acechando, y no te podía proteger, y te agarraron y te mataron enfrente de mi, y te estabas, te estabas, y no podía–” Ryan solloza, y trata de volver a sí mismo.

Shane no sabe qué decir, o que hacer, pero no quita su mano de su hombro.

“Oye, Ry, tranquilo. Eso no va pasar.”

Ryan sonríe debilmente, y cierra los ojos. “Lo se, pero todavia me asuste.”

“Tu te asustas con tu sombra, tan pequeñita que es.”

Eso hace que Ryan sonríe de verdad, y se ríe un poco. Pone una mano en su pecho, diciéndole, “Shane.” Shane se sonríe con el también.

Después de un momento donde solo se quedan así, Ryan habla de nuevo.

“¿Shane?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Se que sonara tonto, pero… me puedes abrazar?”

Shane lo mira a eso. Ryan… quiere que lo abraze. Hace sentido, acaba de tener una pesadilla que sonaba muy trágica y real.

Se da cuenta de que se está demorando, si la cara penosa de Ryan se lo indica.

“Claro, claro que si.”

Ryan le sonríe, y no lo mira cuando se le acerca, sentando la cabeza debajo del mentón de Shane. Shane lo abraza, acercandolo mas, y Ryan mueve su brazo para que rodee la cintura de Shane.

Esto es… lindo, Shane piensa. Nunca pensó que esto sucedería, pero aquí están los dos, pecho a pecho, y el pelo de Ryan le hace cosquillas en su barbilla. Ryan se ha tranquilizado desde que despertó, pero todavía tiene piel de gallina, y tiembla un poco. Shane frota su espalda, le murmura como si fuera un caballo.

“Shane,” Ryan susurra.

“Hmm?”

“Te quiero.”

Su voz casi no se escucha por qué callado está siendo, pero están tan cercas que Shane lo escucha de cualquier manera.

“¿Que?”

“Te quiero, mucho, muchisimo, Shane,” él repite. “Eres mi mejor amigo, y no se que haria si algo te pasaria.”

Suena como si empezara a llorar de nuevo, y Shane se siente tan acalorido al escuchar sus palabras. Shane lo aprieta más fuerte.

“Hey, hey, Ryan, tranquilo, no hay porque llorar,” le dice. Ryan se esconde en su hombro, y Shane puede sentir su camisa mojándose, pero no le importa.

Su mano tiembla solo un poco cuando la trae a acariciar la mejilla de Ryan, haciendo que levante su cara un poco para mirarlo.

“Ry, no me va pasar nada, okay? Y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho.”

“¿En serio?” Ryan le pregunta, sus ojos grandes. Shane de repente quiere besarlo y alejar sus dudas. Frota su pulgar en la parte alta de su mejilla.

“En serio.” Decide en solamente darle un pico en la frente, y cuando se recuesta de nuevo, Ryan se ve tan feliz y tan calmado. Cuando abre sus ojos, tiene un brillo en ellos, y el corazón de Shane le late más rápido.

“Buenas noches, Shane,” Ryan le dice, recostandose en la curva de su cuello.

“Buenas noches, Ry,” Shane le dice también, y lo abraza de nuevo, contento de tenerlo cerca.

Los dos pronto caen en los brazos de Morfeo, tranquilos y libres de pesadillas el resto de la noche.

En la mañana, cuando el sol llena suavemente el cuarto con su luz dorada, Shane despierta con Ryan todavía en sus brazos. Se ve tan pacificado y joven así, dormido en sus brazos, boca abierta un poco. Los dos no se han movido mucho por la noche, pero ahora sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Shane mueve su mano muy cuidadosamente a acariciar la cara de Ryan.

“Te amo,” le susurra. Su corazón se siente lleno con ello. Ryan solamente se mueve en sus brazos, y se reacomoda. Su brazo no se ha movido de su cintura.

Pajaritos cantan afuera en los árboles.  



End file.
